Tangled Emotions
by Higuchimon
Summary: A fae calls her mate to her by means of music and dance. This never fails. The chosen mate is always glad to see them. But apparently Mimi's mate to be didn't get the memo. [hiatus: see profile for details]


**Story Title:** Tangled Emotions  
 **Characters:** Mimi, Sora| **Pairing:** Mimi x Sora/Sora x Mimi(others may be mentioned)  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 2,012||story: 2,012|| **chapters:** 1/25  
 **Genre:** Romance, Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, K25, a multichap with more than 20 chapters; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #39, 53,321; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #46, control; 28 Days of Love, #12, any pairing; Halloween Trick or Treat Bag, Advent 2015, day #30, write a slowly building relationship of any kind; Digimon Femslash Week 2017, day #4, species switch  
 **Notes:** This is a world of magical creatures.  
 **Summary:** A fae calls her mate to her by means of music and dance. This never fails. The chosen mate is always glad to see them. But apparently Mimi's mate to be didn't get the memo.

* * *

Mimi gleefully spun in circles, leaping and rolling and arching her wings, sometimes bringing her hands or feet down to touch the ground, sometimes hovering above it for minutes at a time while she entertained the wind and clouds.

Somewhere out there was the one who would be called by her dance, who would feel the shimmer of her song in their bones, and who could come to her, who would hold her in their arms, and they would be together forever.

Such was the way of the fae. This was how they called their mates to them. Such was how it was, such was how it had always been, and such would it ever be.

Mimi danced by night, from the first touch of moonlight rising above the hem of the world, until the last brush of silver faded out of sight. Seldom did the fae see the sun, preferring the twilight of the dawn and the softness of the evening to the harsh light of noon.

She gave herself up joyfully to the dance, not caring if her future mate came tonight or not. What did such a thing matter, so long as she could dance and sing? She let the notes flow forth from her lips, an elegant melody spun of life and freedom and beauty, her feet and hands and wings matching the cadence of her song.

In all of her life – and fae lived for a very long time – Mimi hadn't seen anyone who could resist the faesong, not when they were meant to be the fae's mate. She'd seen people who tried: Daisuke had tried very hard, but he'd fallen into Ken's arms anyway, and now could not have been happier.

But always in the end, a fae got what they wanted and what they needed and what was ordained as theirs from the dawn of time.

That was how a fae's life worked. All was ordained, all would be theirs that they desired, and they could not desire what wasn't ordained for them to have in the first place.

And so had Mimi's life worked for a thousand years, as mortals measured time. Fae seldom thought of time at all. There was now, there was before, and there was after, and nothing else mattered.

Until she spun to a stop in a column of moonlight and saw a pair of eyes looking back at her from the shadows, and her heart stopped and her soul spun even more with a gleeful thrill.

"Hello!" She offered her hands at once. There wasn't anyone else this could be but the one her song and dance called, the one meant for her from the moment she'd come into existence. She could see little more than those eyes, which she thought sharp and clever and strong. "Come out? Dance with me?"

Dancing together would seal the bond, make them one, and then Mimi could take them back to the fae hill and introduce them to her people, and a lifetime of forever would begin.

"No."

Mimi blinked. Tilted her head. Tried to understand what she'd just heard. "No?" It didn't sound right. That wasn't the word she was meant to hear right now. "Why not?"

"I know what dancing with the fae means. You won't trick me again."

A woman. Mimi was certain of that. The form of her partner to be didn't matter, but it was nice to know these things regardless. She spun a few more dance steps, in hopes that would entice her new companion over to her, but she stayed where she was.

"I didn't trick you to start with," Mimi pointed out. The dance of summoning love wasn't a trick. It was _fate_. It was what was meant to be. How could this perfect person for her think otherwise? Such a strange and unusual concept, to think that she would lie to her new-met beloved.

And yet the other didn't move. "I wouldn't have come here if you didn't sing. I wanted to _feed_ , not meet _you_."

There was a hint of movement and Mimi could see the other had crossed her arms over her chest, very annoyed. Another flash, and Mimi saw _teeth_. Very sharp teeth that could only belong to one people.

"You're a vampire," she murmured, eyes rounding in surprise. She'd heard of vampires before, but never met one. Her lessons taught her that they were some of the few species that could live as long as fae did. There hadn't been many encounters between Mimi's clan and them. She'd never even known any lived near here.

"What else did you think I was?"

Mimi shrugged. "I didn't know. I only wanted to call you." She touched one finger to her lips. "To call whoever came." She tilted her head again, fascinated by the being before her. "What's your name?"

A snort of derision. Really, this person was so unusual! No one would be rude to her! No one else, anyway.

"As if I don't know what giving my name would mean." She started to turn away. "Don't try this again, fae. I want nothing to do with you or your people."

She was… she was leaving? No, that wasn't right. That wasn't what was supposed to happen! She'd been _called_! She'd answered the song! And she was walking away!

Mimi couldn't let that happen. She pounced, quick as the moonlight, and seized the other by the shoulders.

"Don't go! You belong with me! We belong together!"

The words had scarcely left her lips before the vampire spun and shoved her away, a vicious snarl crawling out of her throat.

"No, we don't! I don't want to see you again fae. Now or _ever_."

In a move that would've likely blurred to human eyes, the vampire leaped up to the tallest trees and in moments not even Mimi could see her. The fae stared up in surprise and shock.

The fae had existed since the dawn of time and kept records since shortly afterward, once they got around to inventing a way to do so. In all of that time, _no one_ had ever denied the call like this. This wasn't a resistance. This was insisting that the call was wrong.

This was a challenge. And Mimi _liked_ challenges.

* * *

Sora leaped from treetop to treetop, until she'd escaped the forest entirely and returned to the mountains.

 _That should be far enough._ She slipped into a small cave, making certain it would be protected from the sun once morning broke. _I didn't have a thing to eat all night thanks to that fae._

She'd never been so annoyed in her entire life. She'd been moments from tracking down her next meal when the subtle song of the fae purred into her ears and she'd lost all focus to follow where it lead.

Finding out that it led to a clearing near a fae mound hadn't put her in anything resembling a good mood, a situation she seldom found herself in. Sora liked to help people. Sora did not want to be lured into the life of the fae and never be seen again.

 _Can fae even be drunk from?_ She'd never tried before. Perhaps her master knew… _I'll ask him._ She would have to do it when night fell again. It was too close to dawn to return to the castle safely now.

She peeked around to the opening of the cave, and wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't nearly as dark as it had been when she'd first arrived. Definitely time to get some sleep.

Her stomach made a small hungry noise and she wanted it to shush. Tomorrow night she'd have to either take more people or take one person down to death. She'd never liked doing the latter. But this was all the fae's fault anyway.

The darker side of her heart, the one born from being undead for over a hundred years, whispered that she should try to blame the fae for the death of whoever her target turned out to be. She thought that wasn't such a bad idea. Perhaps the fae who wanted to lure her would learn not to approach a vampire like that again.

She'd make up her mind on that score in the evening. For now, she found a comfortable niche to curl up under and did so, closing her eyes. In mere moments, she slept the sleep of the dead.

* * *

Mimi returned to the mound's inner heart as the sun's first light touched the skies. She'd heard stories about how a fae caught outside after sunrise turned to stone, or worse, into a human. No one knew how true those were, because no one she knew was foolish enough to be caught outside like that.

The first person she saw as she returned to the palace offered her a polite nod and Mimi returned it, her thoughts mostly on the vampire that she'd met.

 _I think I should do some research on them._ She hadn't often delved into what the library offered, but perhaps now was a good time to get started.

She didn't even bother with taking any food as she headed that way. She was simply too excited to eat. She did pass through the dining area and snatch up a cup of wine. That would be enough to sate her until she had more information to consider.

The Head Librarian sat behind her pure marble desk, carefully doing… something or other. Mimi wasn't certain what the Head Librarian did, aside from look beautiful – though all the fae were beautiful anyway. It was part of their existence.

"Hi!" Mimi chirped on arrival. "I need a little help."

The Head Librarian lifted her head, a cascade of violet-shaded hair falling down her back as she did. "Hello. What sort of help?"

Offering help or accepting it from humans or other non-fae wasn't really a _done_ thing among the fae. But among themselves? That was a different story. Besides, a Librarian's job was to help others gain information. There would be no exchange of services here, because this was what Miyako did on a regular basis.

"I need to know about vampires," Mimi said. "As much as possible. And especially anything about any vampires around _here_."

Miyako blinked a time or two, her amber eyes filling with curiosity. "Did you meet a vampire?"

"I did!" Mimi almost squeaked. "She came to my song! She's _mine_! All for me!" What a wonderful life they'd have together. If vampires really could live as long as fae did, then there would be no need to tempt her into the mound with immortality. Of course, the blood drinking _might_ be a problem.

Might. She'd figure that out from the information. Hopefully.

Miyako grinned back at her. The two of them had known one another for many long years, and no one had been happier for Miyako than Mimi herself, when Miyako's own calling song and dance brought her a mortal mate, who now lived happily with Miyako and helped her raise their adopted daughter.

"All right, this won't take long." Miyako's fingers twined and spun and a pale image appeared before them. She scanned over it before nodding. "The books will be in your room when you get there. Just remember to return them soon." Her lips quirked. "Or not, no one's looked for these in at least an eon or two."

That got a laugh out of Mimi. "I'll remember." Maybe she would. Maybe she wouldn't. Miyako would probably have to remind her. But the idea of all that information at her fingertips, information would allow her to snare her new beloved and convince her not to run away, appealed to her far more than returning a set of library books.

With a reminder to tell Hikari and their daughter that she'd said hello, Miyako spun off toward her own rooms, chasing a thousand mental avenues, and hoping that wherever her future mate was, she would stay safe until Mimi could call her back.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I have such plans for this. *cackle*


End file.
